Contemporary healthcare relies heavily on implantable medical devices (IMDs) to assist patients in leading healthy lives. Implantation of such IMDs as well as exploratory procedures for diagnosis and/or treatment of medical ailments typically involve surgical procedures contacting internal areas of a body of a patient. If these procedures are performed incorrectly or with the improper tools, damage can occur to the heart, lungs and other internal organs of the body. Further, these internal areas can be difficult to see because anatomical structures may obstruct the view of the surgeon. However, making large incisions in the body of a patient to facilitate the view of the surgeon is often undesirable. Accordingly, there is a desire for approaches that facilitate surgical procedures utilizing augmented reality.